Smut Chronicles
by iloveeerish
Summary: A series of smutty unrelated one shots between Liv and her men. Amaro? Stabler? Haden? Who knows? RATED R! Read at your own risk. We don't own the characters, however what we make them do...
1. His interrogation

_**His Interrogation**_

* * *

 _16th precinct_

"Hey sarge" Amanda said as she peeped her head inside livs office.

"Yea, what is it?" Liv asked quite agitated looking up through her glasses.

"Fin and I have been going at this guy for hours, and we've got nothing. I even tried the whole seductive thing, he's not buying it. I'm not his type. At this rate, we'll never get our confession".

Olivia put her hands on her head and massaged her temples. "Ugh, Okay. I'll give it a try. Where's Nick?"

"He's on break in the cribs."

"Well go get him and tell him to meet me in interrogation."

"Alright, will do". Olivia took off her glasses and set them on her desk. Rising to her feet, she stretched and headed toward the suspect in interrogation.

 _Cribs_

"Dammit she can't wait another 30 minutes, I haven't had a break in all 13 hours". Nick said obviously very aggravated and annoyed.

"Hey, her orders not mine! Now get your ass in there before Liv has mine".  
Nick groans as he wraps up his sub and takes a sip from his soda, then wipes his mouth.

"She owes me for this". He said as he walked out of the cribs and down the flight of stairs.

"Ok so how do you wanna play this" Nick asked as he watched the suspect through the glass frame

"Well for starters you can loose the attitude...and just follow my lead". Nick grins as Olivia walks past him.

"Don't I always" he says with the same flirtatious, seductive grin. Before Olivia pushes open the door to interrogation, she unbuttons her top button and runs her hands through her hair.

She pulls a chair and sit across from the perp, with Amaro standing behind her.

"Ohhh, hot damn. You must be the one I've heard about.

"What have you heard?"

"Lots if things. But I didn't think you were this.. sexy."

"Sexy am I?" She said leaning into to him exposing her breasts.

Amaro began feeling slightly uncomfortable as watch Olivia from the back. When she stood up and began to circle the perp, he could take her eyes off her.

"So, let's see, you've kidnapped 3 women, but only raped 2. You're one sick bastard. Was the last one not good enough for you?"

"Actually, she would have been perfect. If I actually touched her, but you friends decided to interrupt my party." He said nodding towards amaro.

"Party, hmm?"

"I swear it was a party! They wanted to be tied up. They were **begging** me to tie them up."

Olivia had stopped behind him while he was talking but when he stopped she walked past him finding herself back in front of amaro. Amaro couldn't help but look at her perfectly round ass.

Olivia sat on the table, with her legs crossed in front of the perp.  
He licks his lips "Man, if only I'd seen you a few days before, I would've loved to tie you up and lick you down. "

"Oh really?" Olivia said as she slowly uncrossed her legs.

"You probably would've felt just like number 1. She was glorious. Something special." He said as he placed his hand on her inner thigh and began rubbing it . Nicks jaw clenched as he watched how Liv was allowing the sick bastard to touch her.

 _Got him_ ' She said in her mind. With the perps hand still roaming up and down Olivia's thigh she says  
"As much as I would like to stand here and hear you talk dirty. I've got work to do. Take him to Rikers." She throws his hand off of her. "We don't want to add another assault charge to your record, do we?"

He quickly removed his hand "Rikers? I haven't said anything!"

"Don't you recall how special number 1 was? And I believe her name is Victoria. Jack ass!"

Fin and Amanda came in and cuffed the perp and led him out of interrogation. Olivia stands up from the table and starts to button her blouse back up.

"So are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open or are you going to go fill out your DD5?" Nick still standing there staring at her and in shock from the performance she just put on says

"What the hell was that Liv?" Nick asked confused.

"Just doing my job Nick, just like you should be doing yours now. Go fill out your paperwork." Olivia says walking toward the door which Nick was blocking

"That's what you call doing your job letting him feel on you like that" nicks says as he mimics the same way the suspect had his hands on Liv.

Olivia gasped as she felt Nicks warm big hands on the inside of her thigh. She quickly felt the sensation hit her right between her legs as she grabbed nicks hand and placed it by his side.  
"Yes it is now would you please move" Olivia said trying not to sound embarrassed, she knew that Nick felt the heat radiate from her core.

"So it's okay for him to do it, but I can't."

"Nick what are you talking about...are you serious." Olivia asked stunned

"Very." Nick said

Olivia paused "Oh I get it you wanna touch on me...feel on me...bend my arms behind my back and fuck me senseless while I scream your name". She paused and giggled sarcastically

"Well sorry Nick I'm not Amanda, I'm not your fuck buddy". She said ' _fuck'_ a little harder then she intended. Before Nick could get in his words Olivia was out the door and heading towards her office.

 _12:30pm 16th precinct/ Olivia's office_

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about her and Nicks altercation they had earlier in the interrogation room. She sat there filling out paper work but she couldn't think straight so she decided to call it a day and head home. Olivia grabbed her files and put them in her brief case, she was ready to head out of the door when she spotted Nick sitting there at his desk still doing his DD5.

"Nick go home, get some rest you can finish those tomorrow". Olivia said as she leaned her shoulder against her door frame.

' _dammit, does she know that the simplest gestures drive me crazy?'_  
 _"_ Im, uhhh, almost finished. Give me 2mintues and I'll walk out with you."

"Okay, I'll be in here." She answered gesturing to her office.

Olivia places her belongings on the couch, and ran her hands through her hair.  
" _It's been too long of a day. I need a long shower_." She says to herself out loud. Just then Nick walked in behind her.

" _God, I'd give anything to see her in the shower."_ He thought to himself.  
Before he could speak, Olivia had bent down to fix her boot. Taking a moment to acknowledge the perfect sight in front of him once again, he took a deep breathe.  
"Y- you ready?"

"Yea." She answered startled and turned around.

"Jesus Liv, I have too. Forgive me!" He blurted out before he went in for a kiss. Cupping his hands on her face and planted a sensual one on her. When their lips met, she was opposed but relaxed into it.

She basically melted into his arms, and things went from zero to one hundred, real quick.

As if something went off inside her, the slow sensual kissing became frantic and frenzied.

"Oh..God..Nick..we.. shouldn't... we can't." She said in a whisper in between kisses. Nick stopped and looked at her.

"I've contained it long enough. Just let me make love to you. Just this once." He said in a deep whisper and started kissing her neck. She loved that, she closed her eyes and threw her head back, making her neck entirely vulnerable.

"Fine, just make every moment memorable."

"Like this?"

"Just like.. that!"

'Oh God, that soft spot!'

Laying her on the couch he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and kissed each area that was exposed. She couldn't focus on these slow kisses, she wanted MORE!

His button down was now off, and he was familiarizing himself with her body. He had now kissed her legs all the way down to her feet while pulling down her slacks. She was just so ready and prepared for his intrusion. She wanted him SO bad.

"Stop teasing me."

"You don't like that, do you? Tell me you want me." He said then making his way back up to her lips.

"You know I want you." She said in a whiny voice, then went in for a kiss.

"Uh, uh, uh. Tell me you want me." He said sternly, unbuckled his belt, pulled off his pants and nestled himself between her legs.

"Not as bad as you want me." She answered smirking at how good his erection felt against her slit.

"You trying to be a smart ass huh?" He said seductively as he started to back away from her

"Come on Nick stop teasing me" she said reaching for him with a pouty face as she poked out her bottom lip, which Nick quickly pulled it into his mouth and bit.

"You asshole!" Olivia said in between kisses

" I'm sorry what was that I didn't understand". Nick stated sarcastically as if he didn't hear her. He aligned himself at her entrance and moved her panties to the side.

"I said you're an ASS- SHIIIIT!" Olivia said as Nick thrusted hard inside of her. "Don't run from it Liv, I want you to feel every inch." Liv tries to steady her breaths as he continued, he's just so large which made it uncomfortable at first. "Damn Liv, you're so tight." He said followed by another thrust. He pulled out, and she silently thanked God. He grabbed her panties and pulled them off. Throwing them carelessly behind him, he pulled her down and opened her legs wider. She was so into the moment, she let him take control. As if he already weren't.

With slow nips and bites at her inner thighs, she grabbed his head between her hands and placed his mouth at her entrance. "Stop. Teasing. Me. Now eat!" She demanded.

He happily obliged, and slowly licked her slit, then worked his way up to her clit and speedily lapped his tongue.  
"Shhhhhhhhhit."

It took seconds, her hips had already began to spasm.

"Nickkkkkk, Shhhhhhitt, (a moan escapes her lips) it's too much." Olivia said breathlessly as she pulled at nicks short hair.

Nick chuckled and said, " Olivia you owe me my lunch ,remember I never got to finish my break" Nick grinned as he continued his long sensual licks while looking up at her between her legs. Olivia rolled her eyes as she bucked her hips up and flipped them over so that she could have control. She was now sitting on his face, and before he could make her cum again, she decided to kiss him, to taste herself.

"I'm sorry detectives but I think you've forgotten who runs this house...and you". Olivia said as she began nipping and sucking on his neck. Nick moaned and tried to flip them back over but Olivia was to quick.

"Uh uh uh Nicky". Liv said as she eased nicks handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Oh you really wanna be in charge? huh?" Nick said 'matter of factly'

She gave him a smirk, and began licking her way down to His waistline and stopped. This made Nick go crazy the release he needed at this point was unbearable and now Liv wanted to play games.

 _Damn why is she doing this to me..she knows I want her-_  
Nicks thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of metal clicking and the cold steel against his wrists.  
Nick groaned.

"You're under arrest De-tec-tive". She let the word 'Detective' roll off her tongue. She picked up nicks button down and put it on.

"Follow me" Olivia said as she used her finger to motion Nick to follow her.  
Once Nick noticed where they were going he grinned

" _The interrogation room..ahh shit this outta be fun"_ Nick said to himself.


	2. Truth or Dare

Everyone had been drinking quite a lot. They decided to relax at Liv's apartment after busting that large sex trafficking ring. They needed tonight.

"Next game, I always lose in poker." Melinda says.

"How about.. uhhhhh, Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare ?" Fin asked.

"Ohhhhhh" Every one said in unison.

"Okay I'll get the dice and the bottle."  
After Olivia announced that, everyone went back to their conversations.

"Wait, bathroom break." Nick said.

"Oh, ummm. I think someone is in the one down the hall. But the one in my room is free." She said gesturing towards the dark room behind her.

"I'll... uhhh. I'll wait."

"No it's fine, follow me. The dice are somewhere in my room anyway."

He then looked back to see if anyone noticed that he followed Olivia, and when he saw that no one was paying attention, he quickly hurried behind her.

He thought no one noticed, but Amanda had her eye on them.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuckkkk! Nickkkkkkk."  
She tried hard to suppress her cry. But Nicks tongue was lapping against her core. He had her up against the bathroom door. It was over whelming. She felt body tense up, and when she thought she couldn't take anymore.  
Her lower body became spastic as an orgasm was tearing through her. Her had given out and she had fallen. She was panting heavily, trying to recover, then Nick stood up over her, licked his lips, and said, "You taste even sweeter."

Through her ragged breaths, she smirked up at him. "No, it has just been too long." Then she stood up and pulled him in closer. Nick took no time to meet Liv's lips. Liv tasted her sweetness that remained on Nick's mouth. Their mouths separated to take a breat then continued

"So...that's a nice shirt amanda. Umm.. Where did you get it?" Carisi asked Rollins, she was sipping on a glass of wine staring at Liv's bedroom door.

"Amanda?.. Earth to Amanda? Whatcha staring at?" Carisi retorted.

"Uh..nothing. Did you just ask me where I got my shirt from?" Amanda sounding agitated gave him the 'are you dumb' face.

"Uhmm yeah. It's okay you don't have to answer..umm... Did I ever..uh..tell you that you have really pretty skin and your hair, oh your hair smells like daisys...and your eyes twinkle like stars?" Carisi said with such enthusiasm in his voice.

"Uh... sure whatever" amanda replied completely distracted as she poured more wine and watched the door.

"What's taking Nick so long. You would've thought he had some damn manners." Fin said getting up.

"You know, you _are_ the most beautiful, sexiest, woman I have ever seen. You-" Nick kissed her now swollen lips without breaking eye contact.

"Deserve-" he kissed her lips again

"Everything." Nick whispered as he moved down to softly suck on a tender spot on Liv's neck. A soft moan slipped from her lips as he continued.

"Niickk oh god. Don't stop. Don't ever-" Her moans were cut short by a knock on the door. Nick stopped as they both stared at the door, eyes bulging out.

"Nick! Didn't you learn that you ain't suppose to shit in other people's bathrooms? Hurry up!" Fin screamed from the other side of the door. Nick and Liv stayed silent until his footsteps faded. They looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"I better go out before he comes back." Nick laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Liv looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed for what they did at a time like this. Nick held up her chin to look into her eyes. He kissed her one more time leaving a lingering buzz on her lips. Nick put back on his clothes while Liv leaned against the bathroom door frame, admiring his every move.

"Uhmm... so I'll see you uh...in the living room." Nick said, eyes scrolling down Liv's naked body. Liv chuckled as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. She went into the bathroom to put on her clothes as Nick walked out of the room.

"Nick, why are you so sweaty? I knew you were taking a shit, but damn I didn't know it was _that_ serious." Fin yelled out.

Rollins looked over at Nick, her eyes full of jealousy. She drank down the last of her wine and patted the seat next to her gesturing Nick to come over.

"Commeee nexxxto mee . I wonbitee." She slurred out. She giggled like an innocent little girl. Nick paused to look at carisi. He just shrugged his shoulders. Nick sat down next to Amanda. She laid her head on his shoulders taking pleasure in the moment. Nick clenched his jaw and his body tensed up.

"You wannsome ? I wansomee." Rollins picked up the wine bottle again to pour in her cup, but Nick snatched it out of her hand.

"I thinks that's enough for now Amanda."

"Donn tellme whato do. I'mmnnot a baby Misterrr." She laughed out as she poked his face. She snatched back the bottle and poured more wine into her glass. Nick was about to take back the bottle, but his action was cut short.

"Okay so you guys ready to play?" Liv said as she walked into the living room. Nick looked back at her astonished. She changed into dark jeans that showed off her curves and a v-neck shirt that was thin enough to see her bra. She put up her hair into a messy ponytail which revealed more of her sexy facial features. He wanted to take her back into the room and do her all over again.

"Hell yeah."

"Let's get started."

"Won't we get in trouble for this?"

"Shut up carisi!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"So I downloaded a truth or dare app."

"Of course you did Fin." Nick let out a laugh. Fin looked at Nick then shrugged.

"Okay so lemmi put everyone's name into the game..."

"First runner up is.. what do ya know, big mouth Carisi. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Carisi said staring at rollins. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll start you with something simple. Give somebody in this room a kiss, and I'll punch you in yo face if you try to kiss my girl." Melinda smiled.

Carisi gave rollins the googly eyes and walked over to her.

"Carisi! Carisi! Carisi!" they all chanted. Rollins gave Carisi a death stare, but he didn't care. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and as he moved back, amanda smacked him in the face. Everyone went silent as Carisi held his red cheek.

"I don't want to play anymore." Carisi sat back down and stayed quiet.

"Okay then...so Melinda is up. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Melinda laughed out

"Alright then. Give anyone in the group a lap dance for a minute." Everyone laughed. Melinda walked over to Liv.

"Oh god." Liv burst out laughing as Melinda gave her a lap dance. Liv took out a 3 dollars and stuffed it in Melinda's pants. Everyone laughed hysterically as Melinda took her seat.

" . next up is Amanda. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rollins had an evil smirk plastered on her stole a glance at Liv, as did she. They smiled before looking back at Fin.

"Well you gotta take off anybody's shirt and lick their stomach and chest...This isn't even funny. This shit's just freaky. Must be them white people that made this."

"I candoo that." Amanda turned to Nick that had his eyes bulging out of his head. She unbuttoned his shirt and started to kiss his chest. Nick's body was so tense that he thought it would shatter. He looked over at Liv, then uncomfortably stared at the floor.

"Baby look away." Fin said to melinda trying to cover her eyes. For 20 seconds, Melinda, Fin, Liv, and Carisi had to hear the kisses and licks amanda gave nick.

"Okay! Goddamn! The times up!...Jesus!" Fin yelled. Nick quickly put his shirt on and amanda smiled with contentment.

"My man you or dare?" Fin pointed to Nick.

"Uh...truth."

"I know its called truth or dare, but I'm not asking no damn questions. I want action."

"Okay then dare..I guess."

"That's more like it. So you gotta make out with someone but not on they lips if you know what I'm sayin. Get freaky wit it." Amanda turned to Nick waiting for the kisses but her heart dropped when he stood up and walked to Liv. He looked her in the eyes before attacking the soft spot on her neck. Each moan ripped from Liv's mouth got louder and louder. Fin sat back and watched smiling ear to ear. Melinda turned to him and smacked him.

"What? This shit's free baby." He turned his head to get back to watching. Melinda just shook her head, as Fin's eye bulged and Carisi's mouth dropped. She then walked into the kitchen.

Nick started to move his hands up Liv's shirt caressing her breasts while his mouth still worked on her neck.

"Niiick. Jesus niiickk! Oh my-" a loud moan stopped her sentence short. Nick took his mouth away from her neck leaving a hickey behind. He pulled up Liv's shirt and unhooked her bra. Fin's eyes bulged out as he only caught a glimpse before he got snatched away.

"What the hell Melinda!"

"I'm not gonna watch you watch live porn! Now help me, Amanda and Carisi fix up dinner."

Leaving Nick And Olivia in the other room.


	3. Sweet Love

After their intense lovemaking, Olivia had lazily begun to drift off into a sweet, well needed somber. When nick came back from the bathroom, he looked over at his wife. His sexy ass wife. The way the sheets laid across her body, outlining her shape to him. It made him grow hard again. But he couldn't, he'd came three times, and she _several._ He had exhausted her. He couldn't wake her up for more. He quickly shakes the thought from his mind, got dressed and joined his sleeping wife.

 **Nicks POV**

Look at her, sleeping peacefully. I had definitely exhausted her, and I loved every moment of it.  
The hard breathing, the whimpers and whispers, the broken moans. When her toes curled, she arched her back giving me more access. That 30 second grip from my head, then to the sheets before she collapsed in complete exhaustion.  
Damn, I love everything about her. Maybe just one more round.

***  
He slowly crawled to her, her body sinking in towards his weight.  
"Liv, baby.."  
He softly kissed her neck, and placed his hand on her hip, rubbing slow circles on her succulent curves.

"Liv..."

"Hmmmm.." she answered almost humming.

"Baby Love.. *kisses her neck again* how about one more round. *nips her earlobe*"

"Nick... I can't. Early day tomorrow."

"Call out." And with those words leaving his lips, he pushed up against her ass, so she would know he meant business.  
"I'll do that thing you like.." He whispered through kisses

She was now, wide awake. She turned and attached her lips on his.

"Only because your irresistible."

"Don't you know it." He answered and grabbed her leg, hooking his arm under it and pulling her closer to him so he could align himself with her.

"Getting cocky? are we?"

He pushed into her, eliciting a loud moan from her, "You said something ... about my cock?"

"Ohhhhh shhhhhhhit." She moaned.

He was now putting his weight on top of her, and began to slow thrust, She was already wet and he knew exactly what to do. When he left her, she whimpered.

"Put it back!" She emphasized with a squeeze to his biceps.

"Tell me what you want.." He started to once again kiss down her neck and sensually sucked and licked her nipples and dropped a hand down to her slit. Flicking at her clit.

"I... want you.. to... fuckkkkkkk... me."

"Please.. Say Please."

"You woke me up .. remember.."  
He suddenly withdrew from sucking and teasing.

"Pleaseeee." She yelled in a whisper, and pulled his head back down to her breasts.  
He gladly accepted her plea, and made love to them.  
*****

"Nickkkkk... I'm.."

"You're.."

"Ohhh God in Heaven..."

"Im COMING!" she screamed. And with that, her body pushed him out and began letting go. Nick wasn't prepared for how hard she was coming. She literally drenched the sheets, and had intense body spasms. She was thrashing beneath him. And he kissed her body all over until she came down from her high.

"That's right baby.. And who's..."  
She'd attacked his mouth, and flipped them over. She was now riding him, hard. He wanted a release himself, and decided to enjoy it. He relished in the feel of her tight pussy, and closed his eyes focusing on her moans and his orgasm. It wasn't long before she began scratching at his chest, and he knew what was coming!

"SHHHHITT...!" She screamed throwing her head back and her eyes closed. She began tightening around his large member.

"Dammit woman, again?!" When he saw that her release was threatening to take over her entire body, once again, he flipped them back around, this time he was hitting it from behind.


	4. Weak am I?

Nick was sent up state Pennsylvania to help with a case. For that week, he and Olivia only vaguely spoke about each other's days apart, how they were, and what they ate. Simplicity. When Nick came back and found out what Olivia really had been up to last week, he was furious.

"Where's Liv?" Nick asked.

"Something about Noah. She's done for the day. Hey man, talk to your partner, she did an undercover steak out alone this week . It's a good thing she collard them, 1pp would've had her ass!" Fin said.

Nick grabbed his suit jacket, and made his way to her apartment.

*****  
 **Olivia's Apartment**

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS OLIVIA, STOP RUNNING AROUND LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A PARTNER! DO YOU WANT TO LOOSE ANOTHER ONE!" Nick yelled in a hushed tone. Olivia glowered at him.

"YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE!"  
With tears in her eyes she yelled back in a harsh whisper as well praying that Noah, who was asleep in the next room, wouldn't hear them. She then scowled at him, then went to walk away when Nick pulled her arm.

He saw that what he said had hurt her.  
"Come on Liv I didn't mean it. I would never leave you like he did, but you have to understand you can't be chasing down these dangerous suspects on your own."  
Olivia yanked away from Nick

"Son of a.. can't I..I can handle myself Amaro! I don't need a babysitter, or a bodyguard. Besides I'm pretty sure you're the only one who needs a bodyguard. Mister 'Hot Temper'.  
Nick bursted into a sarcastic laughter he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _"She really thinks that she can handle this all herself..."_

"Liv, lets just drop it before we both regret saying something that we shouldn't have."

Olivia gave that same sarcastic laugh. She wasn't sure where the hell this was going, but she needed to take control of the situation.

"Why does it matter, if I went after this predator, and did what I had to do to get the job done. Come on Detective... (she said shoving him backwards) you wanna see my weak side?"

"Olivia, I don't want to argue. Let's just..."

"Just what... you're the one with the temper. Remember?" She retorted now inches away from him.

"Just relax, I apologized already!"

"Relax? No! I'm sick and tired of y-.."

She was cut short by the way he grabbed her by the shoulders and the intense kiss he attacked her mouth with. Olivia was so confused, at first she tried to fight it by swatting and hitting at his chest. " _Oh his muscular chest_... "

But eventually gave in and dissolved in his kiss.

"You think you're so macho?" She panted in between kisses.

He broke the kiss, "No, not at all."  
He answered with a smirk then began unbuttoning his shirt.

He lead her into the bedroom. With his pants now loosely hanging around his lower waist and his shirt unbuttoned, he bit her lip thinking of the releases to come, Usually, after an argument, Nick was rough, a savage. But he was taking things slow, and the anticipation killed her.

The dim light from the master bath was enough to see so he walked slowly. When he got to her she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him downward into the chair.

She straddled his lap then began grinding and kissing him, lost in her touch and kiss.

"No, I'm in charge." She said in his ear while slapping his hand that had began kneading her ass.

But he didn't accept that.  
"No, I'm in charge!" And he quickly flipped them around and began explaining why.

"Because you're a woman, _my_ woman, who needs to be pampered, while wearing her crown, don't get me wrong. I love badass Liv, but sometimes I wish the softer side of you would appear more and talk you out of those situations."

"...Why? ... because I'm pregnant?"

"Y-, Wait What?"

"Sorry, Daddy."  
She said with a sexy smirk, looking up  
at him.


	5. Tease

"I've been waiting for you."  
His jaw fell open when he saw the beauty that was laid out in front of him. She had on a black garter that attached to her sheer black thigh highs, a black strapless bustier with a corset, and a black laced thong.

"Ohh. My.." He started, but she hopped off the bed and ran to him, cutting of his words with a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhh.." As it fell from her lips, she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, gently. Careful not to give him too much. When it came to teasing him, it was in fact complete torture for Nick and herself. Denying him, denied her needs and wants, and the her tease routine never lasted long. She ALWAYS gave in. But this time she was determined to hold out a little longer.

As she slowly backed away and laid on the bed, his eyes engulfed her entire body. He reached at the tie around his neck to loosen it, then pulled it off throwing it into the bed. She picked it up and placed it around her neck, waiting for him to undress.

The sight of her made him rock hard, and it throbbed against his slacks the second looked at her.

In a haste, he pulled open his shirt, unbuckled his belt and pushed down his slacks. Stepping out of them, he lowered himself into the bed, then began crawling towards her. When he reached her, he went in for a kiss. And that slow, sweet, gentle kiss, quickly became rough and passionate.

"Slow down tiger, we have all night." She said in a low, raspy whisper with a palm to his shoulder.

Nick let out a throaty laugh, kisses her again. He bit his lower lip in anticipation of the night.

"How about I take a few of these off, then we could presume our _all nighter."_ He basically demanded.

"Or, you can watch me take it off myself.."  
She got up off the bed and went to dim the light. The view alone was getting him off, and he pulled himself out...

"You like that?" She asked as she raised herself and aligned him with her core. Nick had been talk into being tied to the bed, and she had her thong around his neck. She only let the tip of his penis skim her lips, causing him to whimper. He doesn't know how much more he take, and thrust his hip up towards her opening in a vain attempt to push himself inside her.

When he failed, he whimpered again.

"Bad boy!" She responded.

"Liv, babe.. please? I'm begging you!"

"Uhh uhh, not yet." She answered sexily with a sensual kiss to the lips. She let him go, and straddled him, then slowly ground her hip against his sex. His length laying beneath her opening.

Moments later after she came, she kissed him again and whispered in his ear,  
"Beg for it..."  
She then kissed, nipped and licked her way down his jaw..  
his neck..  
then chest..  
then stomach...  
then took him in her hand, then took him in her mouth and kissed the tip, let it fall and made her way back up to kiss his lips.

She went up even further so he could suck on her breasts. He greedily accepted and worked his mouth on her nipple, he had her. She was giving into this sensual feeling, but she had to stop it. She was determined to make him beg for this orgasm.  
When she pulled away from him, he officially became sexually frustrated.  
"Liv, I want you! Now!"

"You cant demand anything when your tied up.." she answered in a low sultry tone as she reached in her night stand for her purple vibrator. Her golden breasts were again in his face and he took the opportunity to catch one in his mouth and gently bite it.

"Ahh, shit!" She moaned, then reached and grabbed his dick, jerking it hard making him cry out and let go of her breast.

"Now you suffer.."

She sat up and eased her way to the edge of the bed, and leaned on one of the post on their four poster bed frame, she spread her legs wide, and turned on the vibrator, licking it then slowly dragging it down her body.

"Ohhhh Fuckkk.. Nick... Shit, I'm coming!"

He laid watching her, as her body began to spasm and jerk, and all he could do was whimper, groan and moan. He'd had enough, and began pulling at the silk restraints that tied him to the bed. He broke free of his left restraint because the knot had loosened, and began undoing the other. She felt the bed moving but she figured it was nick attempting to ease his hard on and paid no attention to him, she was completely warped in her orgasm, she didn't notice he'd broken free.

She decided to lay back and let her high settle. The vibrator dropped to her side and her legs were still spread impossibly wide, giving him EASY access! She felt the bed dip under her bottom, and raised her head to see what Nick was doing, but it was too late. He was already aligned with her entrance.

"How'd you.." He pushed inside her, began stretching her, then pulled out.  
"Ohh God fuck meeeee!"

"Shit, you're so wet."  
He spit in his hand and rubbed it on himself and entered her once again. She was extremely sensitive and her body involuntarily pushed him out. She was already building towards another climax with his first stroke. After giving her time to adjust, he gave slow, long, deep strokes, and before she knew it, she had exploded. Soaking everything from Nick's lower waist to the bed sheets.

Nick took his time with her, from her screaming- body shaking orgasm to her crying orgasms. The made love until their bodies couldn't take anymore, and they fell asleep while he was still inside her.


	6. Forced? Not really

She'd caught his left earlobe between his teeth, after she'd kissed all over his neck.

"Liv.. baby.. we can't. You've got the flu!"

"So you're just gonna turn down your ridiculously horny.. sexy wife?" She said pouting.

"Babe, your body needs to rest. Not tonight. But the second you feel better, I'll make love to you until you're begging me to stop!" Nick said, kissed her forehead then winked at her while biting his lip.

"But I.."

"No buts, rest so you can get better. Then we'll make up for lost time." He kissed her forehead again and got up from the couch, making his way to the bedroom.

She really needed a release. She bit her lip, turned off the tv and followed him to the bedroom.

He went straight to the bathroom, to brush his teeth. She laid on her side with her hand to herself and waited for him to come out.

When he emerged and saw the display,  
"Liv, babe..."

"Okay, fine. Come to bed. Just cuddle with me." she said patting the bed beneath her.

He crawled into bed, took off his shirt and kissed her good night. When he positioned himself on his back, she jumped up and straddled him.

"You won't give it to me.. I'll take it." And with that she kissed him, then his neck, then his chin and pulled at his lips with her teeth. He was actually enjoying it, but it was going to make him sic...

"Oh shit, babe."

When did she get down there?

He looked down and saw her eyes looking up at him. 'Fuck it!' he thought. He mouthed 'I love you' and brought her up to his lips.


	7. Enough is enough

**DISCLAIMER WE ALSO HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT FEARLESSMH ,SO NO WE AREN'T STEALING ANYTHING FROM THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO WERE CONCERNED 3**

"I know it's you, I know it's you! Stay away from my man, he has a family, you wrinkled ass twat!" Maria yelled into her phone at Olivia.

Olivia removes the phone from her ear and gives a confused look, then puts it back to her ear.  
"Bitch!"

Olivia has had enough, it's been 2 weeks since Maria's been harassing her. Calls and threatening letters. Liv is beginning to lose it, since the harassment has started, she has yet to tell Nick. But Today..  
She arrives at his home, banging obnoxiously on the door.

Nick jumped at the intrusive noise, it was past midnight. "Who the hell could that be at this time?" He reached to tighten the tuck on his towel that clung low around his waist. First he looked through the peep hole. More banging.

"Jesus Liv, Keep it down!." He said with a slight attitude. "..You scared me."

"Listen Serpico!" Olivia nearly shouted, breezing past him into his apartment standing behind the couch.

He was not in the mood, he hadn't slept in 72 hours. He was having none of her bull shit tonight.

"Come on in." Nick said to where she used to be standing. He slammed the door shut and turned to her, still standing near the door. She was leaning towards her right hip while her arms were crossed over her chest.

"We need to talk about your prissy ass wife!"  
She said fumingly.

"What the hell is going on?" He retorted after an eye roll.

Olivia fumed. "Why don't you tell me? I've been getting calls at like 5 in the morning from Maria wondering if you're laying in the bed next to me. When I tell her no, she calls me a liar and says that she knows I've been nailing you for months."

She began getting closer to him.

"Maria told me that you haven't been home for months. But Zara says she sees you all the time. What are you getting a divorce or something?!" She threw her purse on the couch."

"I do not deserve this Nick, you need to be honest with me. Cut the BS!"

Nick exhaled loudly through his nose. "Don't you think I know that! I'm sorry that she called you, I'll speak with her. It won't happen again. NOW, if you'll excuse me, I haven't slept in the past couple of days. I'd like to have some peace and quiet."

"NO!" Olivia shouted. "That's all you have to say to me! Nick, your wife just called me an hour ago accusing me of sleeping with you. This is the most skin I've ever seen!" She said waving her hand in an up and down motion referring to his damp chest and stomach. "I am not leaving until you call her and clear this shit up! The squad already thinks something is going on; your wife is just adding more fuel to the fire! I don't need people thinking I'm messing around with my partner..."  
"...God knows I don't need to go through that again." She whispered to her self

"Fine!" Nick growled and walked over to the couch. He picked up his phone and called Maria. As soon as she answered.

"Why are you calling Olivia?... I don't care! She's pissed off and busting my balls because of you!... Yes, she's standing right in front of me!... Why would-" His eyes widened.  
"Don't you EVER talk about her that way!... What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?... I'm not accusing you of having a nonexistent affair! Get over yourself, you can sleep around, but I can't?!" He hung up and threw his phone onto the chair beside him. "Fucking great! This is just ..fucking .. great!"

Olivia glowered, wanting to leave, but somehow her feet became cemented to the floor. "What did she say?" She asked in a softer, yet still in an angry voice, recognizing the hurt, but still angry with him.

Nick shook his head. "She's unbelievable! I don't know where she comes up with these things." He looked up at her.

"She told me to do the thing to you, that I used to do to her that made her cum everywhere!"

Olivia's jaw dropped in shock, yet she somehow became aroused. It's been weeks since she had some, the thought alone was sparking some feelings. But she quickly shook it away.

"Why do these things always happen with you?"

You're blaming me now?!" Nick yelled, pointing to himself.

"Yes, I'm blaming you! You asshole, who else?!" She pushed on his chest, making him take a few steps back. "You son of bitch! I can't believe that I get into these situation with my partners and their wives! I shouldn't have stayed your partner. At least now, I wouldn't be harassed by your wife at these ungodly hours of the morning!" She yelled then turned and began pacing.

Nicks ears started getting red, the vein in his forehead began showing, his jaw was clenching. "This is not my fault! Maybe you should've stayed solo! It could have saved me a lot of headaches and late nights! Maybe my marriage wouldn't have fallen apart!"

Olivia snapped her head back to look at him, and walked closer to him. "I am not the reason you fucked up in your marriage, Nick! You were never home! I should know! I let you stay on my couch.. i covered for you more times than I can count! This isn't my fault and you know it!"

"Why not blame you for it? Pretty sure you've ruined your ex partners marriage too, it was only a matter of time until you ruined mine!" Nick yelled, only inches from her face.

She delivered a slap so powerful it left his head whipping to the side, as he raised his hand to clench his jaw.

"You don't get to do that! You are not allowed to bring him up!" Olivia screamed. She glowered at him when his face started to get red. "Face it Nick, you screwed up. You... did." She said harshly and shrugged.

His anger was boiling, self control had gone out the window. This woman certainly knew how to push his buttons. "Fuck You!" He breathed, staring her dead in the eyes. "Go home. I'm tired." He said turning from her, waving his hand goodbye in the air. He walked to the front door opened it and waited for her to make her exit.

She stared at him, not moving an inch. "No." She answered sternly then walked over to the door and slammed the door shut, yet again. His neighbors were definitely get a earful tonight. She stood in front of the closed door and glared at him. For a moment they stood exchanges looks.

"You want me out, hmmm? Let's just remember I never kicked you out when you were going through it with that bitchy, ungrateful, twig wife of yours! All those nights with you on MY fucking couch! And as I recall, you ARE definitely the reason my relationship with Brian didn't work! So call it even!" She yelled. Nick turned around and moved toward his kitchen.

"Oh, cut the shit! Like you didn't want me there, you were happier about me sleeping on your couch than I was." Nick seethed.

Olivia walked over towards Nick.  
"Don't you dare try to point fingers, you know I didn't see it until now..but you're just like your no good father!" She yelled in a near whisper. She saw his eyes darken. And he began walking closer and closer to her, she backed up. when she realized she was close to the wall, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and held her as he contemplated his next move. Then pushed her up against the wall with his body.

"Nick, I'm sorry.. Nick!" She was actually scared.

He began moving his hands down to hers, taking and raising them above her shoulders, then pinned them there against the wall. His lips skimmed her collar bone and she could feel him breathing heavily on her neck. Olivia sucked in air through her teeth, she decided not to fight it. Her body was enjoying it too much. She was taken off guard, but quickly caught on when she felt his raging hard on rub against her thigh. He then began planting rough kisses on her neck and then worked his way up behind her ear,which he happily took the time to nip and suck on.

Before she could retort to anything and regain a sense of reality, he crashed his lips onto hers. Kissing her roughly, entering her mouth and dominantly used his tongue to make her whimper against his mouth.

She began fighting his dominance, with her tongue. Then her hands, she wanted him to release her so she could teach him a lesson.

She groaned when he pinned her arms back against the wall beside her, while they still kissed. He growled when her nails started digging into the flesh of his hands. When the pain started to become too much, he let one of her hands go. "Fuck you! He breathed.

"You are a real piece of work." She seethed back at him.

She was able to gain enough strength and pushed him off of her. Sending him backwards, tripping but not falling.

"If you think, Im some submissive bitch, you've got another thing coming!" she said pushing him backwards and she enunciated every word with a push to the chest!

She got him all the way to the couch and pushed him into it, finally pulling off his towel and marveling at the sight in front of her. She pulled off her coat and ripped open her blouse. When she began unbuckling her belt, he stood up and switched places, pushing her down and quickly pulling off her slacks and thong together. He then leaned over her and grabbed her left breast through her bra to pull it out and roughly made love to it with his mouth.

"Shit!" She breathed.

"You like that?" Nick asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up and fuck me!" She demanded as she arched her back.

"Demanding aren't we?" Nick released Olivia's nipple from his mouth with an almost inaudible pop and licked his way over to her right breast. He sucked and blowed on her fully erected nipple.

Olivia was dripping wet,she was in pure ecstasy. The feeling of lust consumed her. She couldn't take it anymore. The teasing. She couldn't take being teased any longer.

"Stop teasing and FUCK M-!" Was all Olivia could get out before Nick thrusted four of his rough thick fingers into her dripping wet pussy.

"SHIIIIT!" She screamed while Nick continued to pump his fingers in and out.

"COGIDA mami que está tan apretado!" Nick twisted and curved his hands so that he hit every spot in Olivia's body.

She screamed out in pure ecstasy. She had never imagined that Nick would be this good with his hands.

Moans filled the air as Nick kissed,nipped and licked his way down to Olivia's core. He kissed her freshly shaved mound and plunged his tongue deep down into her while his four fingers worked miracles. Juices spilled from Olivia onto nicks tongue. He slowly licked her essence till there was no more.

"Hmmmm fuckkkk baby,YES!" "Eat this pussy it's all yours daddy!"

"It's all whose?" Nick said while he used his other hand to rub her swollen clit."

"This pussy is yours Papi!" Olivia felt her orgasm coming so she tried to postpone it. She tried to close her legs but Nick was too fast he had already caught on to her plan. He pushed deeper and sucked harder while his other hand continued to attack her clit.

She tried her best to fight against it but she couldn't. Her orgasm ripped through her as she shook uncontrollably, while her eyes made their way to the back of her head.

"FUCKKKK NICHOLAS!" Nick gave her no time to recover as he filled her with his 6 inch wide dick.

"Fuck Olivia." Nick was now covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and so was Olivia.

Coming down from her earth shattering orgasm, Olivia regained her strength and began matching nicks pace. Balls deep he slammed into her.

The sound of nicks balls slapping against Olivia's full Olive toned ass filled the apartment. Still buried balls deep into Olivia's wet hot pussy,Nick lifted her up off the couch. She wrapped her thick silky legs around nicks waist as he continued to pound into her. Olivia bounced up and down on nicks fully erected thick cock, while Nick supported her back. Her arms hung loosely around his neck. While Nick took the time to attack her neck. He was sure he would leave plenty of bruises but at this point he didn't care. The lust was taking over him.

He walked Olivia to his bedroom and threw her on the kind sized bed.

There she laid open and willingly to do whatever Nick had in mind next.  
She thought about how she didn't want to be anyone's submissive bitch but tonight she would be. She'd be Nick's.

She smirked at the thought as she bit her lip and inched him closer with her index finger.


	8. Tasty

**So the freaky time feels really came over us, forgive us lol. But enjoy!**? **Vote and Comment. Oh and we're open to suggestions and ideas for stories you'll like to read.**

"Maybe chocolate, sprinkles, whipped cream.. possibly strawberries."

"Nick, I'm not in the mood for your games."

"These aren't games babe, if only you knew the things I had in mind for these toppings.."

" _Toppings_ , imply something edible.. will be beneath it." She stated nonchalantly.

A smile grew across his face,  
"See you at home, babe." And he hung up.

She grabbed a few files and closed her laptop, immediately shoving it into the case. She rushed to leave the office.

"Fin, I'm calling it a day." She said walking away waving her hand goodbye.

He ripped open her blouse, sending buttons flying everywhere. He fisted her breast with his left hand and placed the other behind her neck. Allowing what ever space that was between them to vanish. Both his hands moved down to her ass and he cupped it, squeezed it, spanked it.

She threw her hands around his neck. And initiated another kiss. When their bodies needed air, they both forced themselves to pull back, leaving them breathing heavy. And he took the opportunity to kiss and suck on her neck.

"So, those toppings.. (she moaned) you were speaking of.. earlier..."

"Ohh, I almost forgot. You're so delicious, I didn't even miss them. But... you stay here... I'll be right back. He kissed her passionately one last time and left the room to get the goodies he'd brought home.

After he left, she quickly took off her clothes, throwing them haphazardly on the edge of their California size, four post bed frame only leaving on her see through nude lace bra and bottoms to match. She crawled her way to the middle of their bed and posed for him.

"How does whipped cream and strawberries sound?" He said entering looking at the can in his hand.

"Yummy.." She answered sexily making him look up at her.

A wide smile spread across his face and he dropped his underwear, stepping out of them while spraying the sweet treat into his mouth.

He crawled onto the bed and bit his lip thinking about tonight's activities. When he reached her, he kissed her quickly and laid next to her putting his weight under one shoulder.

"I wonder how you'll taste under this.."

She chuckled lightly, then smiled and took the can from him. She sprayed some on her pointer finger and put it in her mouth and pulled him in to taste .

"OHHHH GOD.. DONT ST-..."  
He was lapping greedily at her sex and increased his pressure when her legs began to spasm.

When she exploded on his mouth, he happily lapped everything. And left her core with a tender kiss, being how sensitive she was. And she cooed at the action. Pulling him up to taste herself.

"I was thinking.. maybe.. we could.. take this to.. the shower.." Nick said in between kisses to her neck and back down her stomach. She knew where he was going, but Id would've been too much.

She immediately reached down with both hands and covered her core. His tongue left her extremely sensitive, she couldn't take anymore oral. She pulled him back up.

"Sure, after we..."

She felt him align himself with her.

"After we..?" He kissed her neck and pulled her leg up over his shoulder.

"Ohhhh, Good God! Just like that.."

He thrusted slowly, loving her slick, wet, warm, tight feel. She gasped at every intrusion, throwing her head back and squeezing his biceps. He was barely doing anything and when she begin to tighten, He simply thrusted his entire length into her and stayed in her. This drove her crazy! Her body stiffened, her back arched and she let out a gruesome moan.

"I'm gonna.. dear God.. give it to me.. I'm gonna.. SHITT!" she yelled followed by a load moan. Her body clamped down on him, he wanted to let go, but instead he pulled out and held himself. He looked down at her as she gave into her orgasm, her head swinging from side to side, fisting the sheets as her body gave way to its spasms and her ejaculation.

He stroked himself.

"Damn, you're sexy when you cum!"

She replied with a long deep moan.

"Come here babe, last round." He said pushing her knees up then wrapping his arms around her thighs pulling her closer to him.

"Shit!" She exclaimed.

He took himself and aligned with her entrance, but before he entered her, he rubbed her clit with the head of his penis until she came.

"Ohhh, fuck! youuuu.." She stated after coming down from her high, but was cut off when he pulled her up. They stood kissing until she pushed him down on the bed. She straddled him and lowered herself on him.. hissing at the intrusion.

"Your turn.." She said and lowered herself to kiss him.


End file.
